deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Guy
Big Guy is the main character of the Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot comic and T.V. series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Julian Chase VS The Big Guy Possible Opponents * Iron Man (Marvel) * Iron Giant (The Iron Giant) * Yasamin Madrani (gen: LOCK) Background Designated as the BGY-11, the so-called "robot" champion of Earth was actually a heavily armed battlesuit, piloted by Lieutenant Dwayne Hunter. When Quark Industries failed to produce an actual robot with artificial intelligence, the solution was to use a human pilot. As Hunter puts it, the Big Guy was nothing more than a fancy tank. Big Guy is able to fly, possesses great strength and is armed with a variety of integrated weaponry, including the signature fold-out guns in the elbow housings. Unlike Rusty, he is powered by a Cobalt/Thorium G Power Core. Always ready with a patriotic quip, Big Guy's personality is very different from that of his human pilot in real life. Abilities With his size and strength, he can withstand more than 9,000 PSI, can fly fast enough to catch a missile falling from orbit and redirecting it, he can react fast enough to catch a rocket mid-air at him, and can survive in various environments from the dark depths of the ocean to the molten volcanic fields all the way to outer space as well. He also has different fighting styles that he uses over the course of his career including wrestling and boxing. Weapons BGY incindiary Trigger Device.PNG|BGY incendiary Trigger Device Flamethrower Head.PNG|Flamethrower Head Lazer Mounted Fore Head.PNG|Plasma Mounted Fore Head Shoulder Gun.PNG|Anti-Lowlife Terrorist Mag Popper Wrist Mounted LaserRocket Lancher.PNG|Wrist Mounted LaserRocket Launcher Detachable_Arm.PNG|Detached Arm Big_Guy_Exposed.PNG|Exposed Lock and Load.PNG|Armed & Ready Knuckle Bombs 1.PNG|Knuckle Bombs 1 Knuckle Bombs 2.PNG|Knuckle Bombs 2 Torpido Elbow.PNG|Torpedo Elbow *'Fold-out Machine Guns in the elbow housings including a battery of rockets.' *'Rocket Fist' *'Anti-Lowlife Terrorist Mag Popper'-A shoulder turret that can fire many rounds at its target and can shoot a single rocket. *'BGY Incendiary Trigger Device'- Incindiary explosive device from his hand that can blow up and either incapacitates or kills an opponent. *'Plasma Forehead'- Can shoot out multiple levels of Plasma like a flamethrower or a focus plasma blast. *'Knuckle Bombs'- Can put three mini bombs on an object or opponent via physical contact and cause a large explosion. *'Torpedo Elbow'- Houses four mini torpedo's in his elbow joint. *'Multi-Function Wrist Mounted Blaster'- This weapon allows Big Guy to use a variety of different ammunition like lasers, rockets, and bullets. Equipment *'Hand Grenade'- Can detach his arm and activates a trigger device that explodes in an opponents face. *'Buzzsaw'- He can pull out a buzz saw for cutting any type of material including metal as well as using it against his foes. *'Weilding-Pinky'- A welding torch on his pinky finger for quick repairs. *'Visual Analyzer'- This allows the user to detect various anomalies, find weak points, and analyze any situation. an example of this would be the time when rusty was controlled by a blaster that was made from Dr.Guilder and the Big Guy discovering the problem. Feats *Defeated the likes of the Squillaci Empire, The Eliminator, Project NOVA, Dr. Neugog, Po the Obliterator, Hard Drive, Bad Guy, and various others including the Legion Ex Machina #1-6. *Took a Nuclio Protonic Blast to the power core, had a building dropped on and Covered with scolding lava, and survived. *Took on an army of alien robots (with help from Rusty in the end). *Adaptable to any environmental hazard (Excluding powerful acids that can eat through steel) *Stopped a city-destroying missile and took the full blast while driving it into the ocean. *Strong enough to drag down a giant leviathan creature down in a trench. Gallery Legend 1.PNG|Legend 1 Rocket Catching.PNG BIG.jpg|Pinup 201404281255.jpg|"Does that even shoot right?" 0b1ba442224f393d3dbe6da38c2501da.jpg|Pinup 2 Lt._Hunter.png|"Lt. Dwayne Hunter" Category:Dark Horse Comics Characters Category:Mecha Category:Mecha wielder Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters